


Happy Birthday Stella

by Goofychik



Category: Righteous Bloodlines, Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Blurb, F/M, Ficlet, Happy Birthday, Shopping, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofychik/pseuds/Goofychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stella DeLuci is a characters from a new up and coming book series, "Righteous Bloodline"<br/>This is a ficletto be part of the ongoing series<br/>There is light suggestive flirting between multiple characters. Cas/Stella</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Stella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binx95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binx95/gifts).



> Stella DeLuci is a characters from a new up and coming book series, "Righteous Bloodline"  
> This is a ficletto be part of the ongoing series  
> There is light suggestive flirting between multiple characters. Cas/Stella

Stella entered the room with the air of conviction and intention. Castiel turned his attention to her immediately as she stood in the doorway. He was cognizant that she had dressed with purpose. Some days she just threw on items, although always presentable and attractive. This was not one of those days. Her halter top was a teal green that transformed her mutable eyes to a deep but shimmering hazel. It fluttered out at her hips, and dipped into her chest, highlighting her muliebrous curves. Her jeans hung at her hips, with strategically placed tatters that she taught Cas were for aesthetic not a sign that she needed new clothes. Even her brown strappy heels had accents on them that matched her top perfectly. No, Castiel decided, this outfit was not thrown together in a moment. It was calculated and precise. She looked stunning, and he had an inkling that she was aware of that fact.

"Its my birthday" Stella announced somewhat matter-of factly.

"Yes. I know. I would not forget your birthday." her angel responded. There was something else she was trying to say without actually saying it. He hated when she did that. He was not a mind reader like her aunt.

"so. You should … we should.." she hesitated, trying her best not to sound like a diva. But it was her birthday after all. "Do something. "

"Yes, it is customary to do something to celebrate your birth. Give Presents. Eat cake." It wasn't like Stella not to be direct, that was one of the things he loved about her, but this time she was toying with him, "We could go to the mall." he suggested.

"You are not taking me to Hot Topic. I am not your daughter. " she said rather snidely.

Castiel did not take the hint, "You like Hot Topic."

Stella chewed on her lip for a moment, "yes. No. But its my birthday." she said the words once again as if that would explain everything.

He breached the space between them. "What would you like to do Stella?" He adapted his electric blue eyes to beam straight through her, a look he had learned softened all of her rough edges. She toyed with the copper coin earring that hung from her ear, wordlessly shrugging. Playing coy. He glanced at her outfit once more. Yes, he was more sure of it now, it was calculatedly assembled, "we could have dinner at a nice restaurant." His voice was hesitant,, questioning.

Stella thought about it for a moment, "That might be nice." He stepped closer to her; so close that she could feel the heat coming off of his skin as it warmed hers. She swallowed hard, but her gaze into his sapphire eyes did not falter.

Gently he righted the teardrop opaline pendant that hung between her breasts that had somehow flipped the wrong way; his fingers grazing the tender skin exposed by the plunging ruffled neckline. "There is an acoustic open mic night at that bookstore you like tonight. and Maybe that book you have been waiting for has come in." He had lowered his voice to a grovely husky tone, with inflection that hinted that he was suggesting something more lascivious than a night out at a coffee/book shop. There were times when it felt like the angel knew exactly what buttons to push to get to Stella DeLuci. This was one of those times.

"That." she whispered, looking up at Castiel's perfect, kissable lips, "could work."

He smiled. One of his goofy angel smiles, the one that made his teeth bare a little too much, and his nose scrunch up. "Good."

"Alright Romeo. Take it easy. I'm taking her out for breakfast.." Stella's sister Roxi's voice interrupted the moment. She had entered the room in her usual way, demanding attention be given in her direction.

"Pancakes? Crepes?" Stella fist punched the air, "Yes!" This was going to be a great birthday after all.


End file.
